Culpable
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Spoilers de Breaking Down! Es basicamente una explicacion a porque Irina denuncio a los Cullen con los Voulturi, todo desde el punto de vista de ella!


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Este escrito esta basado en Breaking Down por lo tanto tiene spoilers, de hecho en si todo lo que esta escrito es un Spoiler... **

**Asi que si no haz leido el libro y no quieres arruinartelo, por favor no leas!!**

* * *

**Esto es un One Shoot**

(No tendra continuación)

IrinaPOV

Sabia que debía pedir disculpas no podíamos seguir molesta por todo el tiempo que existamos, los Cullen eran mi familia y la familia siempre debe estar unida o al menos eso era lo que Carmen y Eleazar intentaban enseñarnos con su ejemplo, supuse que los hijos de Carlisle me perdonarían fácilmente por no haber asistido a la boda, después de todo tenían la eternidad por delante para casarse cuantas veces quisieran y ahora si podría estar presente sin rencores y en paz con ellos.

Lo difícil seria lograr que accedieran a disculpar mi terrible egoísmo; cuando decidí que ninguno de los míos ayudaría en la batalla contra los neófitos, sabia que actuaba mal, que posiblemente eso los conduciría a la muerte irremediablemente. Si, me había comportado como una niña caprichosa pero tenia mis razones y el dolor me cegaba totalmente. Suspire hondamente para darme valor y analizar mis opciones una vez más antes de inclinarme a cualquiera de ellas.

Tome la decisión firmemente, Alice no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta y avisarle a los demás, era mejor así, no quería llegar de sorpresa, y si de antemano estaban concientes de mi proximidad por lo menos tendrían tiempo de prepararse psicológicamente para echarme a patadas o perdonarme y estar tan unidos como si nada nunca hubiera sucedido.

Nadie de mi clan sabia lo que haría, quería enfrentarlos sola… sobre todo a Bella y Edward con quienes me sentía mas que apenada, todos habían ido a su famosa boda excepto yo, y no es que pensara que mi ausencia les arruinara el momento, pero la familia debía estar unida en ocasiones especial como esa y yo decididamente les había dado la espalda.

No fui conciente de cuanto tiempo estuve de viaje, las horas y los días no significaban nada para mí. No desde la muerte de Laurent, tan solo recordar su nombre hacia hervir mi sangre, los malditos licántropos aun estaban sueltos y felices, mientras mi querido Laurent había perdido su vida a manos de ellos.

Llegue al pueblo fácilmente, ya habíamos ido de visita antes y nada cambiaba nunca, todo seguía siendo monótono, aburrido y verde… conocía el camino a la perfección pero mis dudas estaban atacándome de nuevo: Y si ellos me rechazaban? Si rechazaban a la familia entera por mi culpa? No, eso no era posible…. Mis hermanas habían asistido a la boda y nadie dijo nada acerca de que no las aceptaran, sacudí mi cabeza, tenia que despejarme.

Me interne en el bosque, mis instintos me gritaban que era hora de cazar, mis sentidos me obligaban a hacerlo aunque mi moral me gritaba que primero debía ponerme en paz con los míos para poder estar tranquila, camine unos metros hasta llegar al borde de un acantilado, me sentía tan sola y vacía…

De pronto sentí el aroma de un licántropo iba a atacarlo ahí mismo, destruirlo sin ninguna clase de piedad, ese desafortunado conocería la ira de una Denali, aunque el dichoso tratado se rompiera y eso desencadenara una guerra épica, nada me importaba en ese momento excepto la idea de ver sufrir a uno de esos que se hacían llamar hijos de la Luna; el dolor me estaba cegando y abriendo paso a una sed de venganza que difícilmente podría controlar, di unos pasos dispuesta a aparecer frente a el pero al aroma se sumo otro; un vampiro. Mis ojos estaban negros de furia, podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo, tensándolo… estaba preparada para matar o morir.

Detuve mis pasos inmediatamente, tal vez era alguien conocido… Salí de la neblina del dolor para darme cuenta de que el vampiro me era familiar, aunque sus ojos eran de un tono carmesí vivo; Una Neófita… Bella. Debía ser ella, aun no la conocía pero era la única neófita con posibilidades de estar en Forks.

La observe moverse con soltura y naturalidad como si tuviera una eternidad siendo una de las nuestras, pensé en acercarme a saludarla pero me petrifique al notar que había una pequeña niña con ellos, no era posible, no podía serlo…aunque esa palidez espectral la delataba. Una niña Inmortal; los Cullen habían roto las reglas, si los Voulturi se enteraran los destruirían inmediatamente, como habían destruido a su madre, sin misericordia alguna, como a una de esas alimañas que es mejor exterminar antes de que se vuelvan en tu contra.

Y Bella la miraba con adoración, como si ese halo de inocencia fuera a retener al monstruo que esperaba encarcelado detrás de la angelical cara de una niña pequeña, no tenia muchas opciones, mi cabeza era un lió, demasiadas ideas entremezcladas, un caos amenazando con robarme la cordura.

Entonces Bella giro hacia mí, dándose cuenta por fin de mi presencia… la mire a los ojos fijamente intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a la monstruosidad que habían creado, ella intento saludarme con su mano, pero me repudiaba la idea de que por su culpa los Cullen fueran a correr el mismo destino que mi madre, mis labios se elevaron tenuemente dejando expuesta una parte de mis dientes, Bella era el enemigo.

Un grito infantil seguido de un aullido me saco de mis pensamientos recordándome dolorosamente a Laurent, todo se oscureció de nuevo, solo había una palabra grabada en mi cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez: Muerte.

Mi primera idea fue acercarme a la niña inmortal y destruirla con mis propias manos, pero no podía arriesgarme a que el lobo me atacara, gire mi vista de nuevo hacia Bella y un gruñido atravesó mi garganta demostrándole mi antipatía, no podía seguir ahí, salí corriendo en dirección al bosque, tenia que pensar detenidamente lo que haría.

Estaba totalmente confundida: corrí a toda velocidad sin rumbo definido, solo quería alejarme de los recuerdos y del dolor que Forks, Bella, el lobo y la niña inmortal había despertado en mi, tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia con exactitud que.

Habían pasado unos días y yo inconcientemente estaba guiando mi camino a un lugar que me negaba a pensar lucidamente. Aun en estado zombie atormentada por mis recuerdos, compre el boleto ya estaba decidido Los Voulturi sabrían todo y seria su deber juzgar y destruir a la criatura infernal que los Cullen se empeñaban en proteger.

Con paso decidido entre a la Ciudad: Volterra se levantaba imponente ante mi, tan llena de magia, de mitos y de vampiros que podrían destruir el mundo entero si así fueran sus deseos, ya no había vuelta atrás, las decisiones estaban tomadas y tenia que recurrir a los lideres… ellos sabrían que hacer.

Entre al palacio aun temblando, los recuerdos estaban controlados pero la sensación de que estaba traicionando a mi familia solo se acrecentaba a cada paso que me reducía mas la distancia entre los Voulturi y yo.

-Tengo que hablar con Aro –mi voz sonaba autoritaria, aunque por dentro mis emociones estaban a punto de implotar ruidosamente. El lugar era enorme, pero no daba una sensación calida, el ambienté era frió, hostil y desesperanzador.

-Eso no puede ser ahora, el esta… -interrumpí sus palabras, no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que pudiera estar haciendo aquel vampiro milenario al que tanto temía y admiraba. Era ahora o nunca, si no hablaba inmediatamente con el; saldría corriendo de regreso a casa con mis hermanas a esconderme y a esperar que el monstruo despertara.

-Es sobre un Niño Inmortal –las palabras abandonaron mis labios sonando totalmente coherentes y serias. El rostro de la joven recepcionista se contrajo duramente antes de ahogar un grito, inmediatamente arreglo todo para que fuera recibida sin demora.

Mis pies avanzaban uno tras otro mientras mi mente me gritaba que corriera hacia el lado opuesto, que aun estaba a tiempo de ser perdonada por mi familia, de volver a ser una mas del clan Denali, una mas de los Cullen.

La joven me condujo hacia uno de los conductos subterráneos dejándome saber que el momento estaba cerca, el olor a viejo emanaba de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez, todo parecía concentrado de un solo lugar, el mas alejado de todos, donde los vampiros mayores esperaban para juzgar a cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiar sus leyes, suspire reteniendo el aire en mis pulmones, aunque era una acción innecesaria se sentía en extremo relajante, la vida de una familia entera estaba en mis manos, algo de remordimiento estaba atacando mi conciencia en el momento menos oportuno.

Pero que debía hacer? Protegerlos? No, ellos habían dejado en libertad a los asesinos de mi Laurent, era una afrenta contra mí y después de todo la criatura técnicamente ya estaba muerta al igual que todos ellos, no era como si algunas vidas humanas fueran a estar en riesgo.

Los vampiros estaban ahí: enérgicos, poderosos, fuertes y esperando una sola palabra mía para comenzar la movilización de sus tropas para acabar con la amenaza latente, para acabar con los Cullen.

-Irina, que sorpresa… nuestra querida recepcionista dijo que mencionaste algo acerca de los niños inmortales, no será que estas recordando el pasado? Se que aun estas dolida, pero sabes que hicimos lo correcto. –deje pasar su comentario, no quería derrumbarme delante de ellos, no aun.

-He visto una niña inmortal con mis propios ojos –los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mismos que fueron silenciados unos segundos después por una orden directa de la mano de Aro. Era extasiante ver como un simple gesto denotaba un despliegue de poder de tal magnitud que podía hacer temblar de miedo y doblegar a los vampiros más poderosos del planeta.

-Acércate, tengo que verlo por mi mismo –la desconfianza de Aro no me tomaba por sorpresa ya me esperaba una reacción similar o algo aun peor que eso al decidir informar acerca de los Cullen.

Sus manos suaves y milenarias tomaron las mías, haciéndome sentir inmediatamente la intrusión a mi cerebro, respire intentando tranquilizarme… ahora si no había vuelta atrás, tenia que afrontar mi decisión con valentía; trate de enfocar el pensamiento exacto donde había visto a la niña para que Aro terminara de una vez con la inspección cerebral. El lugar no me gustaba en lo mas mínimo, daba la imagen de un calabozo de los años de la inquisición donde quemaban a las brujas o en este caso a los vampiros, me hacia sentirme atrapada en un territorio peligroso y mas culpable de lo que llegue a imaginar.

-Es increíble… -los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo a mi alrededor, pero esta vez siendo un poco mas suaves y sutiles.

-Irina, podrías disculparnos unos segundos? Esto es una decisión que no se puede tomar a la ligera como comprenderás –asentí despacio como toda respuesta, mis labios parecían sellados y las palabras se negaban a hacer acto de presencia.

Cerraron un pequeño circulo para mayor privacidad mientras yo pretendía enfocar mi mente en cualquier otra cosa, quería terminara rápido para poder volver a casa con mis hermanas y continuar con mi vida. No fui conciente si pasaron unos minutos o tal vez días mientras tomaban la decisión, pero cuando por fin el silencio fue roto sentí el mundo desmoronarse lentamente.

-Iremos a Forks y terminaremos con la amenaza que significa esa niña mortal… -interrumpí sus palabras rápidamente, necesitaba saberlo aunque en el fondo de mi mente era conciente de la respuesta.

-Y los Cullen? Que sucederá con ellos? –intente modular el tono de mi voz, pero el nerviosismo era tangible.

-No queremos destruirlos pero si se empeñan en defender a la aberración que crearon, serán eliminados como cualquiera que incumple las reglas de los Voulturi –dijo Aro firmando la sentencia de muerte de mi propia familia y cerrando las posibilidades de abogar por ellos.

-Cuando? –fue la única pregunta que logre articular antes de que me sumiera en un silencio auto inflingido.

-1 mes, tenemos cosas que preparar antes de nuestra partida –cerré los ojos negándome a ver la realidad de mis monstruosos actos, solo quería irme a casa, no podría soportar por mas tiempo ese maldito lugar. Gire decidida a tomar el primer vuelo de regreso a Alaska, cuando la aterciopelada y musical voz de Cayo resonó por entre las paredes del lugar haciendo un sonoro eco.

-Tu iras con nosotros ya que eres la informante –fue un susurro apenas pero yo lo escuche como un millón de ensordecedores gritos en mis oídos. No solo seria reconocida públicamente como una traidora, si no que también tendría que presenciar el juicio donde probablemente acabarían con los Cullen, con mi familia…. No pude decir una sola palabra, simplemente me congele en mi sitio, me sentía casi como si me hubieran condenado a muerte a mi.

Escuchaba sonidos a mí alrededor, estaba casi segura de que eran voces que me llamaban, pero no recordaba como hablar, ni siquiera podía recordar como pensar coherentemente.

Así había pasado el mes entero; sumida en mis pensamientos, sin decir una sola palabra, procesando la magnitud de mi traición, convenciéndome a mi misma de que todo lo que sucedería era mi culpa.

El día indicado había llegado, yo había viajado en el mismo avión que Cayo solo para que el se cerciorara de que no alertaría a los Cullen. Ellos planeaban atacar sin la menor contemplación y yo seria un testigo mudo de los acontecimientos.

Nos desplazamos al lugar del encuentro, se verían donde la última vez la familia entera había tenido que enfrentar a unos neófitos descontrolados y a una vampira psicópata sedienta de venganza.

Cayo y Aro tenían planeado que iban a hacer desde un principio, los había escuchado casi por accidente; harían lo que fuera por destruir a la niña inmortal e intentarían adquirir a los Cullen como si de objetos de incalculable valor se trataran. Pero claro, si oponían resistencia o resultaban peligrosos, terminarían con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Había algo fuera de lugar, se suponía que los Cullen estarían solos pero había mas vampiros y algunos licántropos a su alrededor, eran un pequeño ejercito dispuesto a dar la vida por la pequeña. Mis ojos vagaron por el lugar y se abrieron con horror cuando las divise; Tanya y Kate en la línea frontal…

Entonces y solo entonces termine de comprender por completo la estupidez que había hecho solo por un despliegue de dolor y por temor a las represalias que tendrían los Voulturi hacia mi clan si callaba y me hacia cómplice del secreto de los Cullen. Ingenua, fui una ingenua, seguramente mi familia movida por el enorme afecto que le tenían a Carlisle fueron en su auxilio y ahora estaban ahí; formadas en primera fila para ser exterminadas por unos asesinos sin piedad y sedientos de sangre y dolor.

La conversación comenzó pero mis ojos no podían despegarse de mis hermanas y mi cerebro rogaba porque todo fuera una maldita alucinación, yo no quería seguir ahí, sacudí la cabeza fervientemente para espantar los pensamientos de mi y despertar de una vez si es que era una pesadilla.

La voz de Cayo llamándome me incito a salir de mis cavilaciones, al parecer ya era hora de cumplir con mi papel de informante y darles la oportunidad de que comenzaran la masacre. Intente avanzar pero mis pies estaban firmemente clavados al piso, ni siquiera mi cuerpo se atrevía a reaccionar, de pronto un fuerte golpe en mi espalda me regreso de golpe a la realidad, parpadee un par de veces para aclarar mi mente y camine lentamente hacia Cayo. Unas yardas antes de llegar a el, me detuve por completo, aun podía sacar a mis hermanas de ahí y huir.

Me encontraba sopesando mis opciones cuando una cachetada hizo que mirara a mi agresor intentado comprender que sucedía, me sentía completamente aturdida y perdida, como en un mundo ajeno al mió.

Mi cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente adoptado una posición defensiva, el se limito a señalar a la niña que estaba en la espalda de Bella, pero algo había cambiado, era la misma niña, sus facciones hermosas y angelicales la delataban… aunque estaba mas grande, como si hubiera crecido en el ultimo mes, pero eso era completamente imposible, los niños inmortales no pueden crecer.

**-"¿Esta es la niña que viste?"."¿La que era obviamente más que humana?"**-demando saber Cayo

La mire detenidamente en un desesperado intento por saber que había cambiado en las ultimas semanas, seria acaso algún tipo de ilusión?

**-"¿Y bien?"** –pregunto en un siseo

**-****"Yo... Yo no estoy segura"** –mi voz sonaba perpleja, era ella… pero no podía ser la misma, no podía seguir desarrollándose.

**-."¿Qué quieres decir?"** –susurro mientras su mano se cerraba amenazante, lucia como si estuviera dispuesto a golpearme de nuevo y yo era conciente de que no le crearía ningún tipo de remordimiento.

**-"Ella no es la misma, pero creo que es la misma niña. Lo que quiero decir es, que ella está cambiada. Esta niña es más grande de la que yo vi, pero"** –no termine mi alegato ya que Cayo se hallaba gruñendo furiosamente y mas por reflejo que por miedo, retrocedí dejando la frase a la deriva.

De nuevo sentí una espesa neblina en mi cabeza confundiendo mis pensamientos, antes de ser conciente de que esta vez Aro era quien se dirigía a mí de una manera un tanto más cordial que la de Cayo.

**-"Ahora," "Muéstrame qué estás tratando de decir."- **acerco su mano a mi tomándola solo por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Mi mirada corrió de regreso en busca de una explicación coherente de mis hermanas, eso no era normal… Algo habían hecho los Cullen para cubrir a la niña inmortal, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podría ser. De la nada Edward se encontraba mostrándole sus pensamientos a Aro, seguramente explicándole la razón por la cual crearon al pequeño monstruo, pero si todo era una treta Aro los descubriría enseguida y serian juzgados en tiempo record.

La niña fue llamada a la presencia del más amable de los antiguos y poderosos vampiros para dar testimonio por si misma, algo fuera de lo común ya que no se permitía, no al menos con los niños inmortales normales. Mientras mas cerca se encontraba la criatura mas podía notar el murmullo de un corazón, a Renesmeé, como había escuchado que la llamaban le latía el corazón… Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, la situación me estaba superando todo era realmente desconcertante.

No lograba comprender ni siquiera la mitad de las cosas que se decían, pero no era porque mi oído súper sensible fallara, si no que simplemente estaba comprendiendo todo, si no había niño inmortal mi acusación seria totalmente falsa, eso me dejaba en graves problemas, justos pero aun así muy graves.

**-"Deseo hablar con el informador"- **como era posible que una simple voz lograra estremecerme como lo había logrado Cayo, sin duda el era el peor de los Voulturi, despiadado y sin corazón: Una Bestia.

**-"Irina" –**Había llegado el momento, el chasqueo sus dedos como señal para que me dirigiera de nuevo a su encuentro y yo con la agonía tatuada en mi rostro camine hacia el.

**-"Pareces haberte equivocado absolutamente en tus declaraciones"- **Aunque su voz estaba tranquila sonaba a una acusaciónformal en mi contra.

**-"Lo siento" Debí haberme cerciorado de lo que veía. Pero no tenía ninguna idea…"-**mi voz era susurrante, realmente me había equivocado y estaba completamente arrepentida de mi error, mire a los Cullen intentando disculparme con una mirada.

La conversación tomo un giro que no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo, la acusación sonaba cada vez mas clara si se leía entre líneas lo que Cayo decía. El me ofreció acusar a los Cullen, pero como podría si quiera mirarlos a la cara? Me sentía una basura, una maldita traidora que había delatado a su familia ante una manada de buitres dispuestos a despedazar sin detenerse a pensar.

**-"No, no tengo ninguna queja contra los lobos, o los Cullen. Tú viniste hoy aquí a destruir a un niño inmortal. Y ningún niño inmortal existe. Éste es mi error, y tomo la responsabilidad completa. Pero los Cullen son inocentes, y tu ya no tienes ninguna razón para estar todavía aquí. Lo siento mucho" –**mi disculpa iba dirigida mas que nada a Bella y a Edward con quien sentía desde mi punto de vista, que eran los mas afectados.

Me gire hacia los testigos que habían venido desde Volterra, tenia que dar la cara y afrontar mis acciones como me habían enseñado.

**-"No hay crimen. No hay razón válida para que continúen aquí" –**Irónico. Era algo irónico efectivamente, ya que me encontraba en el mismo lugar al que yo me había negado a asistir para prestar mi ayuda anteriormente, y ahora moriría ahí porque ya estaba decidido, mis ojos habian notado la señal de Cayo a sus guardias.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que 3 soldados saltaran sobre mí cubriéndome con sus largas capas grises, unos segundos después un inmenso dolor atravesó por completo mi cuerpo, pero antes de que fuera conciente del todo, había terminado… Los Voulturi habían conseguido una criminal y los Cullen no tendrían que afrontar ningún castigo, al menos esa era mi secreta esperanza. Mis últimos pensamientos fueron dedicados a Kate y a Tanya: las amaba, pero Cayo me había negado la oportunidad de decírselos nuevamente y de poder disculparme por haber sido una estupida. Después de todo no me podía quejar, era mi culpa… yo era culpable.

* * *

**NA:****Bueno aqui viene la explicacion de porque escribi esto, veran... desde que lei el libro me quedo la curiosidad de saber que era lo que habia pasado por la cabeza de Irina para denunciar a los Cullen con los Voulturi y pues esto es lo que yo me imagine.**

**Como se habran dado cuenta, estan algunos dialogos literales del libro, mismos que estan en negrita para que se distinga que es mio y que no lo es... Quise poner estos dialogos para que la historia no tuviera tantos huecos...**

**En fin, espero que les guste y ya saben cualquier comentario o algo... solo denle Go!!**


End file.
